1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to firearms; specifically to an electronic system for gathering firearm data, manipulating such data, displaying data to the user, receiving commands from the user, recording pertinent information to memory, and finally for controlling the firearm itself.
2. Description of Prior Art
Firearms are used for self-defense, hunting, marksmanship competition, law enforcement, and the military. Although the field of firearms is very mature, modern electronics now provide a way to expand the field of firearms even further.
In much the same way that a car's computer interfaces with the user; a firearm system can collect data associated with the firearm, perform calculations and decisions based on this data, provide feedback to the user, determine maintenance intervals, control the firearm, and save pertinent data to memory. There are many needs for a firearm system of this type.
For example, organizations that have multiple firearms (such as law enforcement agencies and the military) need a system to help manage their fleet of firearms. This system would provide statistical information on the operation and use of each firearm. For example, the system could gather information as to the mechanical operation of the firearm such as the time it takes the automatic action to operate, the number of times the firearm has been shot, and so forth. This information can be used to determine if the firearm needs repair, maintenance & cleaning, or even if the firearm has exceeded its life expectancy. Additionally, the firearm system can time-stamp these events as they are recorded into memory. In this manner an officer can not only determine how many shots were fired from his/her weapon, but the precise time that each shot took place. This would be excellent information for police reports and courtroom evidence. Lastly, as each Officer completes his shift and turns in his/her firearm, they can put their firearm into a docking station. This docking station can automatically charge the battery of the firearm system, as well as download the individually serialized firearm data. Certain software flags can also be identified in the docking station. For example, an Officer's Supervisor can automatically be notified if the firearm has been discharged.
Another need exists to notify the user as to the status of the firearm. One does not have the ability to peer inside of a firearm with x-ray vision and determine if the firearm has an unspent cartridge in the chamber, is cocked, and has the safety off. Time and again users pick up a firearm to shoot, only to squeeze the trigger and find that nothing happens. This is particularly bad when one's life is at stake. Conversely, users thinking that a firearm is not ready to fire, pick up a firearm and cause an accidental discharge. Therefore a serious need exists for the user to be able to instantly determine the “ready status” of a firearm. For example, if the firearm is not ready to be fired (i.e. no round in the chamber and/or safety is engaged), then the firearm system will notify the user that the firearm is currently not able to be fired. Conversely, if the firearm is ready to be fired (i.e. round in the chamber, cocked, and safety disengaged), then the firearm system will notify the user that the firearm is ready. Additionally, the firearm system could notify the user as to how many rounds are available in the firearm. This is important as in a gunfight it is not uncommon for the user to loose count of how many rounds they have remaining in the weapon.
Still another need exists to conveniently determine the muzzle velocity of the cartridges that are being fired. This is especially important when developing custom ammunition loads. Traditionally this information is obtained by an external piece of equipment called a bullet chronograph. The user fires the gun through the chronograph to measure and obtain muzzle velocity. However this requires additional equipment to be purchased and set-up by the user, and is not conveniently located in or on the firearm itself. Therefore a need exists to have a firearm with a built-in bullet chronograph.
Yet another need exists to automatically determine bullet-drop-compensation (BDC). When the user is shooting at a target of an unknown distance, the user needs to know what the range is so that the user can aim high or low to compensate for the bullet trajectory. This need is met by the firearm system having a built-in range finder and/or bullet-drop-compensation. This will then give the ranging information that the user needs to adjust their aiming, or the system will use this ranging information (along with other information from the firearm) to automatically adjust the sights on the firearm. Additionally, the system could have an inclinometer, manometer, and other sensors so that other variables can be factored into the bullet-compensation.
A need also exists for a firearm system to have wireless communication with other sensors and or people. For example, a rifle scope image might need to be transmitted to a command-and-control authority. Having seen the situation through the “shooter's eyes”, the authority could then send a message or signal back to the shooter to give him/her authorization to engage the target. As a function of how the firearm system is implemented, command-and-control would also be able to remotely control certain aspects of the firearm, such as the firing pin. Lastly, there may also be a need for the firearm system to wirelessly communicate with other sensors in order to obtain, GPS elevation and other sensory variables that can be used to calculate bullet-compensations. Therefore, a need exists for a firearm system that can communicate “data and commands” as described above.
A similar need exists to calculate bullet-drop-compensation on legacy firearms that do not have a firearm system. This need can be addressed by incorporating the firearm system into a hand-held optical rangefinder (or binoculars with rangefinder). In this manner the firearm system can take the range-to-target information and produce a numeric readout that will be used for trajectory compensation. The shooter will then use this information to aim high or low as needed to hit the target. Alternatively the firearm system can be entirely self-contained in a rifle scope. In this manner the system can adjust the scope reticle (cross hairs) and or provide a numeric compensation readout. In either configuration, the device can be programmed with ballistic tables for multiple types of ammunitions. In this manner the user can simply select the ammunitions cartridge of choice that will be used for the bullet compensation.
The above describes a comprehensive firearm system that addresses unsolved needs, and resolves unrecognized problems. The current art has attempted to make advancements in this endeavor as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,699-B2 (Sammut et al) describes a customized scope reticle and a method for interpreting (“calibrating”) the fixed reticle positions. The reticle has primary vertical and primary horizontal cross-hairs, and a plurality of secondary cross-hairs. The fixed reticle is permanently etched onto the glass optics of the rifle scope. The primary cross-hairs of the scope are adjusted or “zeroed” for a specific distance (such as 100 yards). However, the secondary cross-hairs are generic in nature and must be interpreted as to the actual points of impact they represent. This interpretation is called “calibrating” the reticle. Calibration can be manual, or automatic. A manual calibration involves locating a pre-printed ballistics table that most closely matches the characteristics of the rifle & cartridge combination being used (see FIG. 5). A mental cross-correlation is then made between this ballistics table and the fixed reticle (see FIG. 7). An automatic calibration involves using a computer program to generate and print a ballistics table that more closely matches the characteristics of the rifle & cartridge combination being used, and the field conditions encountered. This printed table is then used to make the mental interpretations as detailed above for the manual calibration. Once the reticle is mentally calibrated, the secondary cross-hairs can then be used for selecting known points of impact that do not coincide with the “zeroed” position of the primary cross-hairs. This is important as the target is rarely at the “zeroed” position of the scope. The reticle also contains a graduated scale for subjectively predicting the distance to a target of estimable size. This is a common technique for estimating the distance to target. Sammut understands that it is impractical to carry a computer to the field for printing automatic calibration tables, therefore the computer program can also be used on a personal digital assistant (PDA) for portability and convenience. This invention is an interesting combination of reticle spatial relationships, and printed ballistic tables. However, this invention suffers from the following limitations:                Does not take advantage of electronics embedded into the rifle scope.        Is unable to measure the actual bullet velocity (no bullet chronograph).        Cannot measure the actual distance to target.        Is unable to determine actual bullet drop compensations due to missing chronograph.        Requires equipment outside of the rifle & scope combination in order to understand the reticle spatial relationships.        The reticle is fixed and unable to be electronically adjusted.        Requires the user to perform confusing mental gymnastics in order to mentally superimpose the ballistics table onto the fixed reticle.        
Another example; U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,581 (Groh) describes an electronic rifle scope with a built-in range finder. Once the range-to-target is obtained, the on-board microprocessor calculates the required bullet-drop-compensation, and adjusts a compensation cross-hair [It should understood that this is a very difficult patent to understand, and arguably does not contain adequate information for one skilled in the art to understand and build such an item. For example, a laser rangefinder is preferred and cited in the claims, but not shown on the drawings. A microprocessor circuit is required but also not shown. The critical viewfinder window (part #26) is discussed and even numbered, but also not shown in the drawings. The reader is left to make assumptions to fill the gaps for power, memory or type of memory, microprocessor programming, and etcetera. An important point is that one is left to assume the number of eye pieces as required to view the different display embodiments.] Continuing; this is a curious invention, but it is lacking any interaction with the firearm itself. For example, this invention does not have a built-in bullet-chronograph and therefore the use must either test the ammunition separately in a traditional bullet chronograph, or make an assumption as to what the bullet velocity will be for the particular cartridge and firearm being used. The device also does not contain a data ort for communication with a computer. Another important shortcoming is how the numeric displays viewed. The numeric display is either mounted to the device housing and is viewed adjacent to the eyepiece, or the numeric display is mounted underneath the viewfinder window. One is left to imagine just how the display can be seen if it is mounted underneath the viewfinder window. In either case however, the numeric display is obviously not in direct alignment with the scope optics. This presents obvious challenges for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,478-B1 (Klebes) describes an electronic ignition system for a firearm. This includes a fingerprint security access, loaded chamber sensor, and a grip sensor. The ignition system will only allow the weapon to be discharged upon proper security access, indication of a loaded chamber, grip sensor activation, and a proper electrical charge on the ignition system. This invention also has a display for indicating the status of the ignition system to the user. However, this invention is solely concerned with the security access of the firearm, and the electronic ignition of the ammunition cartridges. This invention fails to provide other useful feedback to the user such as the number of rounds left in the magazine, chronographs readings, maintenance intervals, and the time stamp recording of pertinent events. Additionally, this ignition system is not applicable to traditional mechanically fired firearms.
US pat. No. 2005/0198885 A1 (Staley) describes an aiming device that incorporates three sites and one rangefinder. The first site is used for rifle ammunition. The reticle of which is permanently etched onto the scope optics, and is only visible when illuminated with electronics. The second site is for the rifle-mounted grenade launcher. And the third site is a backup in case the electronics fail on the first site. Although an interesting invention, this device is not capable of having a dynamically adjusted reticle, as the reticle is permanently etched on the device optics. Further, a dynamic reticle would allow the same site arrangement to be used for both the rifle ammunition and the grenade launcher as well. This would eliminate the need for the second, site. Additionally, a robust invention that is still operable even when power is lost would eliminate the need for the backup site. Lastly, this invention has no interaction with the firearm whatsoever, and has no means for data communication. Therefore this invention is limited to only being an aiming device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,296-B1 (Constant, et al) describes an electronic back-strap for a pistol. This back-strap provides easy accommodation for firearm electronics such as push buttons, display devices, and electronic circuitry. However this invention does not have a purpose or application other than providing a place to put the firearm electronics. The actual use of the electronics is not addressed by this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,805 (Horne, et al) describes a novel invention that counts the number of rounds remaining in the firearm. One sensor is used to detect slide movement, and a second sensor is used to detect insertion of a magazine. When a magazine is inserted, the device assumes the magazine is fully populated. This information is conveyed to the user with a small electronic display. Each time the slide is moved, the device assumes that a cartridge has been spent, and therefore decreases the count by one. Although a clever device, it must assume that the magazine is full when it is inserted. This is not always the case and can cause false readings. Additionally, the count will be zero when the last live round is in the chamber. This is an obvious danger as a user may think the firearm is unloaded when it actually isn't.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,941,693-B2 & 6,615,814-B1 (Rice et al) describe an electronic firing mechanism for a pneumatic paintball gun. The electronic mechanism provides user selectable firing modes. For example, a single press of the trigger can provide semi-automatic, or full automatic burst mode with a selectable number of discharges per trigger press. The device can also be selected for specific dwell time intervals between discharges. In addition, the device can also record paint-ball gun related information to a “data carrier” memory. This includes temperature, rate of fire, pneumatic pressure, battery condition, and etcetera. The device can display this information to a local display on the paintball gun, or the data can be displayed on other equipment such as a computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), and etcetera. In order to display the information on other equipment, a communications link must be established between the two. This link can be either wired or wireless. Alternatively, the “data carrier” memory can be removed from the device and loaded into other equipment for display. This is an interesting device for paintball guns. However, this invention suffers from the following shortcomings:                Is unable to provide continued operation of the paintball gun when the battery dies, or if the electronics otherwise fail.        Is unable to determine if the paintball gun has a loaded chamber.        Is unable to determine how many shots remain in the paintball gun.        Is unable to determine if the paintball gun is cocked.        Is unable to determine the position of the paintball gun safety mechanism.        Is unable to provide the “Go/No-Go” ready status (loaded chamber, cocked, safety off) of the paintball gun.        Is unable to measure the efficiency of the paintball gun mechanical action.        Is unable to differentiate between operating the paintball gun mechanical action by hand, or by discharging the paintball gun.        Is unable to combine the above information and interpret whether or not the paintball gun has been discharged.        Is unable to differentiate between a “dry-fire” trigger-pull, and actually discharging the paintball gun.        Is unable to determine with what velocity a paintball was discharged (no paintball chronograph).        Is unable to differentiate between cleaning the paintball gun barrel, and taking a chronograph reading.        Is unable to measure the distance to target.        Is unable to combine the paintball velocity and distance to target information to calculate “paintball drop” compensation.        Is unable to adjust the reticle on an optical scope to correspond with the “paintball drop” compensation.        Is unable to cradle the paintball gun in a docking-station.        Is unable to be remotely controlled by a “command and control” center.        
The above has highlighted only a few of the specific needs of a firearm system. More applications, sensor inputs, and control features can be obtained from the following discussions.